HEIR OF THE GOLDEN BEAST TAMER
by DoctorShenanigans
Summary: un giro de los acontecimientos terminaría uniendo los destinos del Dragón Emperador Rojo, y la domadora de bestias de cabellos dorados, ¿ambos cumplirán sus respectivos objetivos y metas juntos? difícilmente, él un cretino y ella pomposa y arrogante se enfrentaran a las peligrosas fuerzas de un mundo sobrenatural oscuro y un club escolar elitista


**un giro de los acontecimientos terminaría uniendo los destinos del Dragón Emperador Rojo, y la domadora de bestias de cabellos dorados, ¿ambos cumplirán sus respectivos objetivos y metas juntos? difícilmente, él un cretino y ella pomposa y arrogante se enfrentaran a las peligrosas fuerzas de un mundo sobrenatural oscuro y un club escolar elitista**

* * *

**THE HEIR OF THE GOLDEN BEAST MASTER**

**Capitulo 1: ¡Todo por una nueva reputación!**

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Hyodo Issei…

-¡¿Otra vez escoria?!...-

-¡¿esta vez que tienes que decir en tu defensa?!...-

Y era de suponer que esto volvería a pasar

Estas dos bellas señoritas delante de mí, son las capitanas del club de Kendo, Kaori Murayama y Yui Katase, ambas vienen con su club completo quienes empuñan furiosas sus Shinais y una que otras tienen Bakkuns…siendo sincero no pensé que fuera permitido usarlos en el club, pero eso no es lo que nos atañe esta vez.

-¡Les juro que esta vez no fue mi intensión!¡en serio!...-

alzando mis manos en señal de indefensión trato de hacerles entender que en serio, yo no tuve que ver nada en esta treta, que fueron los imbéciles de Matsuda y Motohama quienes hicieron ese agujero a las duchas del club y que esta vez en serio yo estaba pasando solamente por casualidad.

-di todo lo que quieras imbécil…- posando su Shinai sobre su hombro Murayama san me mira con completo asco por encima de su hombro -…todos en esta escuela sabemos que tu eres el líder de los tres pervertidos!...-

-ya los otros dos dijeron que todo esto había sido parte de tu plan…- agrega Katase san con mayor repudio -…no creas que puedes jugar al inocente luego de espiarnos desnudas…-

-¡pero les juro que yo no….!-

Tratar de gritar o disculparme fue en vano, una tremenda paliza gratuita obtuve por estar en el momento y lugar equivocado… otra vez mas

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"_Espero entiendas que otro altercado como estos y estarás cerca de la expulsión Hyodo Issei"_

Fue la advertencia de la presidenta del club estudiantil, Sona Sitri luego de que sus escla… quiero decir, colaboradores del concejo me recogieron de lo que quedo en el suelo luego de que cada chica del club de Kendo tuviera su ración de mi para golpear, al parecer el rumor de que yo fui quien hizo ese agujero en la pared se extendió por toda la escuela como dinamita y ahora todos creen que yo fui el ordinario que daño la infraestructura del lugar para espiar a nuestras inocentes compañeras

-¡desgraciados!¡es la última vez que dejo que me carguen toda la culpa a mí!¡esto se acabó!...-

Anteriormente no le daba demasiada importancia, pero siempre que ese par de imbéciles a quienes tenía la estupidez de llamar mejores amigos salían con algún plan para "revelar el paraíso escondido de esta escuela" venían a mí para utilizarme como cebo para ellos escapar. Tanto ha sido así que las personas de la escuela me siguen llamando "el líder de los tres pervertidos" cuando lo único que me limito a hacer es a acompañarlos en sus estupideces

No diré que no es mi culpa, después de todo si voy es porque definitivamente estoy interesado en ver unas buenas Oppai y esta escuela es el lugar ideal para hacerlo, las chicas más bellas de toda la ciudad estudiantes de una escuela que hasta hace poco era solamente femenina ¿Cómo no iba a aprovechar para estar aquí?

-¿ese de ahí no es Hyodo Issei?...-

A lo lejos varias de estas mismas y otros compañeros me miran de soslayo mientras avanzan a sus respectivos edificios, después de todo estamos en receso

-si… ugh, que asco…-

-¿Qué está haciendo atrás del edificio antiguo?... ¿acaso ahora pretender extender sus fechorías hacia Rias sama?...-

Bueno, claro que esas mismas decisiones me han valido para convertirme en el paria de la escuela en el sentido más literal de la palabra, no había pensado demasiado en eso, pero cada que me echaban la culpa de esta clase de idioteces, todo el mundo me señalaba a mi como el autor, no es de extrañar que ahora incluso estando vendado de un brazo y con unas cuantas gazas en mi cabeza, solamente por estar detrás del edificio antiguo crean que voy a hacer algo… más contra las diosas de la escuela

Me defendería, pero me quedo claro minutos atrás que tratar de decir nada no servirá, por lo que tratando de estar ajeno a lo que traten de decirme, me limito a recostarme contra mi maletín y mirar al cielo a través de la copa de los arboles

-¿pero que se supone que estoy haciendo con mi vida?...-

Es un día caluroso, debería estar haciendo algo para aprovecharlo, pero ahora en este momento lo único que puedo hacer es estar completamente solo y evitar mover un musculo porque cualquier movimiento a ojos de todos es un perverso plan para tratar de hacerle algo sucio a cualquier chica

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ya para el final del día finalmente me encuentro de regreso a casa luego de una ardua y extensa jornada estudiantil

_-..."oi oi ¿Qué es esto Issei?..."-_

_-"pero tu eres como nosotros ¿Por qué dices que no quieres volver a hablar con nosotros?"-_

_-¡por que por ustedes par de miserables traidores ahora soy la escoria de la escuela, al menos se comportaran como amigos no tendría problema, pero siempre me utilizan y luego me dejan a mi suerte para que sea yo a quien le echen la culpa de todo!¡NO ME JODAN!"_

Y así finalmente me he quedado completamente solo

No niego que me gusta andar con ellos, o bueno, me gustaba, eran dos idiotas con los que podía hablar de anime y video juegos en este lugar y eso ya era bastante genial, pero luego de lo de hoy me quedo completamente claro que en cuanto a amigos ellos son lo peor a lo que podía aspirar, gracias a ellos ya estoy marcado en la escuela, difícilmente pueda hablar con nadie o hacer algún otro amigo para compartir una divertida vida escolar.

Un tanto apesumbrado por ese pensamiento me detengo y me recuesto en la barandilla del puente que esta sobre la carretera que cruza la ciudad de lado a lado, es un lugar agradable donde se puede ver un agradable ocaso

-¿me pregunto qué hare de ahora en adelante?...-

ummm-

Un murmullo me hace girar a mi derecha, a pocos metros de mi hay una chica de cabello negro vistiendo un uniforme escolar consistente en una chaqueta de color café y falda de color verde. No reconozco en absoluto el uniforme ¿de dónde será?

-¿Eres Hyodo Issei de la Academia Kuoh?...- me pregunta con un tono bastante suave -…¿eres él verdad?-

-esto… si…-

¿Qué asunto tendrá esta chica conmigo?... supongo que sería producto de mi aburrimiento y melancolía, pero no había notado sino hasta este momento lo linda que es, en serio, es bastante linda

Exaltándose un tanto hace un mohín nervioso mirándome con ojos temblando

-esto… ¿tienes algo que decirme?...-

-Hyodo kun…¿estas saliendo con alguien?...-

Qué raro ¿Qué significa todo esto? En serio ¿Quién es esta chica y por qué pregunta si estoy saliendo con alguien?

-no… no realmente- contesto más escuetamente de lo que me gustaría, no quiero parecer grosero con ella únicamente porque estoy algo nervioso

-tu….¿te gustaría salir conmigo?...-

De repente siento como un palpito de mi corazón es omitido y mis ojos se abren tanto como pueden

-¿Qué dijiste?...-

-siempre te veo pasar por este puente y entonces yo… ummm… me enamore de ti…- me contesta con un tono bastante tímido mientras es incapaz de sostenerme la mirada. Aunque de repente se exalta nuevamente mirándome casi temblando

-¡asi que por favor!¡¿saldrías conmigo?!-

¿esto es real? ¿realmente esta chica tan linda está enamorada de mi? ¡es como si fuera un ángel del cielo enviada únicamente para rescatarme de mi solitario sufrimiento! ¡esto es genial! respira profundo, cálmate Hyodo Issei, definitivamente esta es la oportunidad que has estado esperando.

Aun así…

"_Issei, ven, ¿quieres ver a las chicas del club de Kendo desnudas?"_

"_encontramos la forma, confía en nosotros kukukuku"_

Supongo que todo esto debe estar calando profundo en mí, pero si es cierto que esto suena demasiado conveniente como para ser tan bueno, y si algo aprendí en el poco tiempo de este periodo escolar, es que es mala idea ser tan crédulo

-Disculpa…pero creo que diré que no…- contesto tan parco como puedo debido a la situación

-¿Qué?...- me pregunta ella pasando de la expectación a la confusión, sus ojos tiemblan mientras me miran sin entender lo que le acabo de responder

-no puedo negar que eres alguien bastante linda y en otras circunstancias diría que si a salir contigo…- respondo poniendo mi mano en la baranda mirando a las vías -…pero hay demasiadas cosas raras aquí y no puedo ignorarlas…-

-Es…estas diciendo ¿Qué estoy mintiendo? - me pregunta particularmente entristecida

-no quería decirlo de forma tan grosera, pero lo has dicho tú, no yo…- respondo devolviéndole la mirada -….esta es una ciudad pequeña y conozco todas las escuelas del sector, y tu uniforme no pertenece a ninguna de estas…-

-ahh esto… es porque vengo de momento a visitar a mis abuelos…- me responde ella pasando de la tristeza al nerviosismo, incluso algunas de sus palabras comenzaron a cortarse y aunque no soy un investigador forense, he aprendido de lie to me que sus pausas para hilar palabras y su lenguaje corporal dice que está inventando sobre la marcha

-¿no que me ves caminar por este puente todos los días?...- al preguntarle eso su expresión se tensa absolutamente, su lenguaje corporal tímido desaparece por completo y de hecho comienza a apretar los dientes molesta -…si vienes únicamente de visita a este lugar entonces no sería posible que me vieses todos los días cuando paso por acá…-

El completo cambio de personalidad de ella se hace más evidente, sus ojos me miran con molestia mientras sus músculos se recogen, su mirada se desvía de lado a lado mientras su puño izquierdo se cierra con fuerza

-Maldicion….- susurra ella por lo bajo -…no se supone que este tipo fuera alguien listo…-

-Oye, escuche eso…- le llamo la atención, a estas alturas ya ni si quiera se molesta en pretender inventar una excusa para ser tan descaradamente obvia respecto a sus verdaderas intenciones conmigo -….¿que es lo que quieres conmigo?¿por qué era necesario eso de la cita? Si se trata de algo realmente malo no me molestara dar aviso inmediato a la policía…-

-Tsk…-

Un chasquido escapa de su boca, de manera discreta voltea a mirar hacia todas direcciones antes de devolverme la mirada con absoluto rencor

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo…- me rezonga ella con un tono de voz completamente distinto al que había estado usando hasta ahora, ahora sonaba casi como si fuera una adulta, no obstante, ahora comienza a sonreír de manera amenazante, sus ojos se afilan haciéndome sentir que estoy en peligro -…solo te diré que no te perdonare por hacerme quedar como una idiota niño, agradece que en este momento estas siendo vigilado…-

¿Estoy siendo vigilado?

Antes de tener tiempo de pensar sobre lo que me acaba de decir, se da la vuelta dándome la espalda y retirándose

-¡Oye tu!¡espera!...- le grito corriendo hacia ella deteniéndola cuando mi mano llega a su hombro -…¡¿de qué se supone que me estás hablando?!...-

-¡No me toques!...-

Me grita haciendo que por alguna extraña razón la sola mirada llena de odio me hiciese retroceder asustado, es la primera vez que siento algo así, sentí como si me fuera a desmayar únicamente por sostenerle la mirada

Aquella sensación me hizo quedarme bastante tiempo retraído sobre el puente, antes de poder reincorporarme por completo ya había caído por completo la noche

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Actualmente me encuentro ya saliendo de la escuela, no he podido dejar de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido el día de Ayer con esta chica cuyo nombre ni si quiera alcance a conocer ¿a qué se referirá ella con eso de que estaba siendo vigilado? ¿Qué se supone que quería lograr fingiendo que éramos una pareja?

-buen trabajo Hyodo kun….-

-¿uh?...-

Al escuchar una voz casi susurrándome al oído me obligue a voltear a mirar, no puedo determinar quién me ha dicho eso porque somos bastantes los que estamos en este momento en el portón de la entrada de la escuela saliendo al mismo tiempo.

-¡KYAAAAAA!...-

-¡Rias sama!¡por favor, tenga cuidado!

-¡Abran paso idiotas!¡¿no ven que Rias sama y Akeno san están pasando?!...-

Como mencionan las chicas del 2b, las dos Ojou samas de la escuela, Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima se encontraban en la pila de personas que iban saliendo, no lo había notado porque antes iban atrás mío antes de que me girara, ahora mirándolas delante de mí, no puedo evitar mirar sus esbeltas figuras enfundadas en estos uniformes.

-Maldición, quizás le debí haber dicho a esa chica que saliéramos, puede que al menos hubiera alcanzado a llegar a segunda base con ella…-

Cierto, peligrosa y todo lo que quisiera, pero estaba tremendamente linda y con un cuerpo escultural, siendo honesto estoy en una posición tan desesperada que no me habría molestado que todo terminase si llegaba con ella a segunda base

Un suspiro escapa de mi… había estado meditando durante todo el dia que debería hacer y solamente he llegado a una conclusión que no es un completo desastre

La escuela ya está quedándose vacía a esta hora, todo el mundo está volviendo a sus casas a excepción de quienes tienen actividades de club, en medio de las clases no dejaba de pensar sobre que podía hacer de ahora en adelante y la verdad las opciones no eran muy atractivas, primero estoy siendo "vigilado" por alguien sin contar que incluso están mandando a un pibon como el de ayer a engañarme para sacarme algo o eso supongo, por lo que entre eso y no tener dinero salir a pasar la tarde por la ciudad es mala idea

Tampoco quiero ir a casa tan temprano, ciertamente soy un pervertido y un idiota, pero no es una aspiración mía terminar siendo un nini por lo que solamente quedaba un resultado lógico

Pasar más tiempo en la escuela, y siendo que solamente los clubes permanecen activos hasta el final del día

Aun asi los nervios no me dejan moverme mucho fuera del portón ¿exactamente qué clase de club permitirá ingresar a una persona a estas alturas del ciclo lectivo? ¿más tratándose de la basura de la escuela?

Si soy honesto el único club al que me llamaba la atención unirme era al club de ocultismo, y no era precisamente porque yo fuese muy asiduo al ocultismo o a lo paranormal como tal, simplemente era por la posibilidad de respirar el mismo aire de Gremory senpai…

-…con razón todo el mundo piensa que soy escoria, si sigo pensando así es raro que esa visión de mi cambie en algún momento…-

Con resignación e inercia me doy vuelta a la escuela y comienzo a caminar por los corredores de los exteriores de los edificios, desde estos puedo ver a los distintos clubes deportivos practicando sus debidos ejercicios. Un fuerte escalofrió pasa por mi espalda tan pronto veo de reojo muuuuy a lo lejos al club de Kendo, por lo que yendo en dirección contraria para que nadie piense que estoy haciendo alguna estupidez no demoro en recorrer el pasillo de la entrada del edificio administrativo de la escuela…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¿mmm?...-

Un gemido inquisidor llama mi atención, saliendo del vestíbulo del mismo edificio veo a una de las figuras más importantes de la escuela junto a su acompañada

-¿Seito Kaicho?...-

Sona Sitri me mira con cierta extrañeza la cual enmascara bajo su casi absoluto desinterés, al lado de ella se encuentra Tsubaki Shinra, su mano derecha y la vicepresidenta del concejo estudiantil.

-Ah, eres tu Hyodo, el líder del trio pervertido…- me señala ella haciéndome sentir un arrobo de vergüenza bastante grande, ya es incómodo que me conozcan con ese ridículo mote del pero que la mismísima presidenta del concejo estudiantil me reconozca de esa manera no hace más que hacerme sentir como escoria, más de lo que ya me siento particularmente -…espero no estés dando vueltas en este momento buscando espiar a alguna de las chicas….- su mirada se estrecha y su tono de voz se hace más frio -…no se me dificultara arreglar la expulsión inmediata tuya de ser asi…-

Esta tipa da bastante miedo

-¡no… no, para nada!...- contesto gesticulando en defensa propia de manera completamente estrafalaria por mis nervios -…de hecho estaba buscando una forma de pasar mi tiempo libre por las tardes y creí que unirme a un club escolar sería una buena forma de hacerlo…-

Ambas Senpais me escudriñan con la mirada, estoy seguro que creen que soy una amenaza para la población femenina del lugar y lo entiendo perfectamente, pero puedo decir que mis intenciones en esta ocasión son bastante sinceras. Es en serio, sonara incluso vergonzoso, pero lo último que quiero es estar todo el tiempo solo en mi periodo escolar y realmente quiero hacer amigos de confianza… coño, es que hasta lo puedo decir si me hacen hacerlo …realmente quiero pertenecer a alguna parte y no ser un despojo inútil que solamente sea recordado como un pervertido

-…no te veo como la clase de persona que se regiría por la disciplina de algún club escolar…- me señala Tsubaki senpai con un tono de voz frio. Siendo honesto le doy la razón

-bueno, es bastante cierto…- respondo de manera escueta-… la verdad es que normalmente haría cosas con Matsuda y Motohama, pero ayer por la tarde una chica extraña me abordo tratando de engañarme y la verdad quiero exponerme lo menos posible hasta no saber que fue eso…- trato de obviar la parte en la que rompí todo lazo con ese par de idiotas, lo último que deseo es que hayan más rumores raros girando por ahí, ahora incluyendo uno donde me creo superior a los demás

La mirada de Tsubaki san y Sona san se estrechan tan pronto señalo eso

-¿Qué quieres decir?...-

-bueno, verán…-

Y así comienzo a explicar lo ocurrido con la chica de ayer del puente, sé que para mí fue algo extraño, pero algo en las expresiones de ellas me da a entender que la cosa pudo ser peor de lo que estoy imaginando.

Cuando termino mi explicación el rostro de ambas es completamente estoico

-Hyodo kun ¿verdad? ...- me pregunta Kaicho -…acompáñanos…- me ordena antes de darse la vuelta y volver a entrar al vestíbulo, un tanto extrañado obedezco y voy detrás de ellas dos.

Pronto me encuentro sentado del escritorio de la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, con ella mirándome con absoluta seriedad y Tsubaki san a su costado parada con sus manos en su regazo

-bueno, para empezar, debes saber que a estas alturas del semestre lectivo ya no se pueden abrir cupos de manera regular para entrar a un club escolar, no obstante, por tu situación actual, podemos hacer una excepción por una persona…-

Me anuncia ella haciéndome sentir extrañado, no esperaba que la mismísima presidenta del concejo estudiantil me fuera a ayudar con mi deseo de unirme a un club escolar, mucho menos cuando ella misma señala que por protocolo ya no sería posible

Sacando unos formatos de su cajón me los pasa permitiéndome darles una ojeada

-aunque la cantidad de clubes a las que puedes acceder son contados por que no puedo abrir cupos en los cuales ya tienen sus integrantes completos, así que tendrás que conformarte con estos…-

Vamos a ver, a cuáles clubes me puedo unir… acá dice que puedo unirme al club de tenis, al club de Karate do, ¿al club de Kendo? Sería bastante extraño que tras todo lo que ha ocurrido Murayama san y Katase san me permitiesen si quiera pisar el dojo del lugar y…¡¿también el club de ocultismo?!¡¿puedo ingresar al club de ocultismo?!¡¿el lugar donde esta Rias Gremory?!

Trago saliva nervioso, debo decir que después todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora es una oportunidad única en la vida, aun así, debería pensar con cuidado en cual lugar pasare el resto de mis tardes y por, sobre todo, comenzar a mejorar un poco mi imagen en la escuela.

-Esto… Hyodo kun… ¿Por qué estas llorando?...-

Razón por la cual el club de ocultismo pese a darme la oportunidad, queda completamente descartado

-Hic, por nada Kaicho, gracias por esta oportunidad…- hipeo más estrafalariamente de lo que me gustaría

-ah buen. Ujum…- toce ella al parecer habiendo sido tomada desprevenida por mi reacción -…por favor trata de aprovechar esta chance, no es algo que deba tomarme la molestia de hacer, asi que por favor haz que valga la pena para todos…- supongo que a ojos de ella debo parecer alguien que está agradecido por una oportunidad de redención, en parte es así, pero lo que me duele es tener la oportunidad de entrar al paraíso de la diosa Gremory senpai y tener que descartarla voluntariamente para evitar que mi reputación siga yendo a peor

El club de Kendo también queda descartado, no creo que ni por asumo Katase san o Murayama san me permitan entrar a su club aun si tuviese el apoyo del emperador de Japón en persona y la verdad todos en el club de Karate son senpais que me superan en altura por más de cuarenta centímetros y poca ilusión me hace pasar mis tardes en medio de hombres sudorosos y fornidos

Tras pensarlo concienzudamente tomo el bolígrafo que había en la mesa y me dispongo a llenar el formulario para unirme al club de tenis

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Se que quería ingresar a un club escolar para pasar las tardes, pero no puedo creer que lo primero que ocurriese tras firmar mi registro, fue que Sona Kaicho firmase un permiso de petición con mi nombre para que durante la primera semana estuviese únicamente dedicado a las actividades del club durante el horario de clase lectivo, por supuesto me toca responder con la presentación de trabajos, pero incluso para mí eso parece algo completamente extraño

"nuestra escuela depende en gran medida de nuestro potencial deportivo, y ya que tú no tienes un promedio académico destacable deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad"

Fue lo que ella me dijo, por esa razón actualmente me encuentro yendo hacia las canchas de tenis de la escuela, y como es de esperarse

-¡Es la bestia Hyodo!¡¿Qué hace en este lugar?!...-

-Rápido, alguien haga algo…-

Todas las chicas de los otros clubes me miran con absoluto desprecio, bueno, supongo que es algo que me he cazado con la reputación que me he armado yo solo.

Actualmente me encuentro vestido con el uniforme de educación física a primeras horas de la mañana, es impresionante ver que chicos del club de tiro con arco y demás ya estén trabajando en forma.

A lo lejos ya puedo divisar la figura de la persona a la que tengo que pasar el formato de inscripción, se trata de Kiyome Abe, una senpai de cabello castaño con tintes de rubio que cae a su espalda en forma de tirabuzón, su figura es bastante llamativa, especialmente ese par de enormes Oppai que me hacen pensar que el sacrificio que estoy haciendo madrugando a jugar tenis vale la pena

Ojalá su actitud hacia mi fuera tan dulce como el tamaño de sus tetas, tan solo viéndome llegar su expresión pasa de la jovialidad que la caracteriza según los rumores a un desagrado absoluto

-Buenos días…- saludo de manera algo escueta, estoy seguro que no hay forma de que nuestra charla sea amena por más que lo intente

-así que Hyodo Issei ¿eh?...- me pregunta con cierta sorna extendiéndome la mano para que le pase el formato de inscripción el cual no demoro en entregarle y que me rapa bruscamente de mis manos -….diría que es un placer tenerte acá, pero pese a que haya sido con la explicita recomendación de Sona Kaicho y su garantía de que no harás ninguna estupidez por acá, limítate a que te de una simple bienvenida…-

Como dije, sabía que me esperaba esta clase de recepción, aunque me sigo preguntando por que Kaicho habrá llegado tan lejos como para poner su confianza en mí y dar su palabra de que no hace nada tonto. Apelare a su confianza y tratare de mantener la perversión al mínimo, o si no al menos disimularla lo más posible, no creo que nadie me pueda culpar por centrarme en ver las oppais de Kiyome san

-lo sé, estoy a su cuidado, Kiyome senpai…- me reclino haciendo una avenía

-como sea…- bufa ella con un soplido fastidiado cruzándose de brazos girándose en dirección a las canchas -…espero vengas preparado, vamos a calentar…-

-claro…- contesto cordialmente, he visto uno que otro partido de tenis y sé que el trabajo físico puede ser bastante riguroso, aunque tengo la confianza de que no me tocara muy duro el primer día.

-¡Esto… me…. Pasa…. Por …. Idiota…..!-

Mi pecho se infla con bastante fuerza mientras estoy tirado en el piso de la cancha, mi camiseta está completamente lavada de mi sudor y soy incapaz de mover mis piernas y mis brazos siento que me queman. Todo esto producto de cinco horas de puro trabajo físico y eso que todavía no he agarrado la primera raqueta de tenis

-apuesto a que creías que esto sería fácil ¿no es verdad?.- me pregunta con cierta malicia mientras posa el dorso de su mano cerca de sus labios en una posición de Ojou sama prepotente -…no sé si lo sepas, pero un jugador de tenis de mesa en un partido puede llegar a recorrer la misma distancia equivalente a darle doce vueltas a un estadio de futbol nada más en su reducido espacio ¿Cuánto crees que sea el trabajo que tiene que realizar un tenista profesional? Aquí no hay espacio para ser vago Hyodo kun Ohohohohohoho….-

Su risita prepotente me hace molestar levemente, no obstante, es verdad, quizás escogí el club de trabajo físico más pesado

Aun así sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil, el camino a la redención y a la recuperación de una reputación digna en esta escuela tengo que ganarlo con sangre, sudor y lágrimas… bueno, no vayamos tan allá, pero si tengo que ir mentalizado con el objetivo de volar las expectativas de todos

-No importa, trabajare para cumplir las expectativas de Senpai….-

Prepárate mundo, porque desde el momento en el que me puse esta camiseta blanca sin tener que usarla para las clases de educación física me he convertido en un nuevo Hyodo Issei.

Ante mi declaración su risita burlona se detiene de momento, supongo que no esperaba que yo de verdad quisiera poner empeño en un club escolar debido a mi reputación,

Por esa razón no demoro en ponerme de pie

-oh vaya, tenemos un tipo duro ¿eh?...- me pregunta desafiante cruzándose de brazos -…ya que te sientes con confianza, te hare una prueba para dentro de una semana, espero que no te moleste que en base a esta decidas si vas a seguir siendo miembro de nuestro club o no…-

¡Esperen!¡¿Qué?!

-¡UN MOMENTO!¡ESO NO ES JUSTO SENPAI!...- grito tan alto como puedo y mantengo mi postura tan firme como mis piernas debilitadas que me harán caminar como bambi recién nacido lo permiten.

-¿Qué no es justo?...- me pregunta ella claramente molesta por mi arrebato -…este club es una entidad completamente comprometida con los parámetros y objetivos de esta escuela, razón por la cual cada uno de nuestros integrantes se ha entregado en cuerpo y alma al mismo y por ello han alcanzado los resultados que se esperan de un club con tanta tradición como lo es el de tenis de esta escuela , no creas ni por un momento que un degenerado advenedizo al que el concejo estudiantil no supo dónde poner puede hacerse un lugar gratuitamente…- tras decirme eso ahora se acerca cortando su distancia con la mis para pincharme el pecho con su dedo índice y mirarme con una sonrisa crápula -…Tu lugar acá o te lo ganas, o te lo ganas…-

Zorra traicionera ¿con que esa tenemos eh? Sabía que no me ganaría a Kiyome senpai de la noche a la mañana (de hecho, no han pasado ni un día desde que entre al club pero el decir es cantar) pero al parecer no soy bienvenido en este lugar sin importar si Sona Kaicho está intercediendo por mi

-¡Listo!¡yo me ganare mi lugar en este club escuchastei!...- le respondo con una sonrisa desafiante igual que la suya mientras el resto de nuestros compañeros de grupo nos miran -...¡i will end you THOT!...-

Ok, eso ultimo pudo haber sobrado pero entre su personalidad y forma de expresarse claramente no me lo iba a poder guardar por mucho tiempo

Claramente enojada me mira con un tic nervioso en su parpado

-¡TREINTA VUELTAS A LA ESCUELA AHORA MISMO IMBECIL!...-

Si es que me lo tengo bien merecido

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-OHHH oh ho ho ho ho ho ho… ¿Qué pasa Hyodo kun? Solamente van 15 vueltas, recuerda que cada una tiene que ser dada en menos de tres minutos…- de lejos puedo escuchar esa risita prepotente y estresante de Kiyome senpai registrando el tiempo que demoro en dar la vuelta al perímetro interior de la escuela, los demás miembros del club ya están haciendo ejercicios de practica mientras yo soy el único que mantiene haciendo ejercicios de "calentamiento" -…agradece que contigo estoy siendo blanda y solamente te estoy haciendo dar treinta vueltas ohhh ho ho ho ho…-

-Ríete todo lo que quieras, voy a lograrlo…-

A quien engaño, ya se me está saliendo el baso por donde no brilla la luz del sol, las piernas me arden y no soy capaz de respirar bien casi ahogándome..

No, Hyodo Issei No ¡nada de rendirse!¡tienes que lograr entrar al club!¡recuerda!¡reputación, respeto… y francamente nada más!¡¿Por qué me estoy matando cuando…!

-¡COÑO NO!¡CONCENTRATE ISSEI!...- me grito una vez más ignorando todo y continuando mi carrera

Creo que grite demasiado duro porque me pareció ver a los demás miembros del club deteniéndose para verme correr… nah, debe ser mi imaginación

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-vamos a ver… el descubrimiento del continente americano fue en…1842?...- habiendo dicho eso reviso el libro y …¡mierda!¡no le atine si quiera al siglo! -…¡¿Por qué tengo que saber en qué año descubrieron un continente que literalmente está al otro lado del planeta?!¡¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?!...-

-¡Issei, cariño!¡¿pasa algo?!...-

-¡Nada mama!...- mierda, estuve gritando demasiado alto y siendo tan tarde es normal que se asustara -…¡lo siento!...-

-¡trata de no quedarte despierto hasta tan tarde!¡eso es malo!...-me dice antes de que el silencio de la noche vuelva a reinar en la casa, debo estar cercano a la media noche y aún queda bastante del informe y el examen que debo presentar en dos días sobre el descubrimiento de los países americanos

-por favor que alguien me pegue un disparo….-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-…AHHH…- -…JAH….- -….UOOOHHH…-

Los pesados gemidos llamaban mi atención, son de los que suenan todos los días en las practicas con los demas, pero es la primera vez que escucho unos continuos durante tanto tiempo

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Hyodo san practicando reveces y drives?...-

-Desde hace dos horas…- me contesta Kiyome senpai cruzada de brazos con cierto interés

-¡¿dos horas?!- Sus brazos deben estar ardiendo horriblemente si lleva haciendo desplazamientos laterales y practicando el golpe de raqueta una y otra y otra vez -…¡eso es mucho tiempo!¡si sigue asi puede lesionarse seriamente!...-

-lo se…- me contesta senpai liberando un suspiro -… siendo honesta pensé que se rendiría al segundo día, pero por más que lo he presionado al límite sigue intentándolo con la misma intensidad, tiene sus fallas, pero no lo hace nada mal para un novato…-

-senpai… ¿de verdad es necesario presionarlo asi?...- pregunto un tanto inquieta, un leve tic escapa su parpado, supongo que no debería molestarla con esta clase de preguntas -…yo creo que el realmente quiere unirse al club sin intensiones raras… bueno, más que las de la mayoría…-

Entiendo la preocupación de senpai, varios chicos trataron de entrar al club únicamente por ver a la capitana y a las demás en faldas cortas y ropas ajustadas según palabras de ellos, ninguno de ellos duro tanto tiempo luego de que ella los presionase físicamente, sin embargo, este chico pese a su reputación sigue cumpliendo con cada ejercicio que le estamos poniendo, muchos de ellos son una locura

-el resultado de la prueba hablara por él, si falla significa que nunca perteneció a este lugar, si entrar…- imperceptible para la mayoría, su gesto agrio se tuerce en una sonrisa satisfecha -…pues será un compañero más del club…-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Siete días han transcurrido desde el reto de la Capitana Kiyome Abe

-a ver, esta es simple Hyodo kun…me anuncia ella cruzada de brazos delante de mí, en este momento ladeando su cabeza divertida -… si el puntaje esta 40 a 40 ¿con que un punto más por parte de alguno de los dos se puede declarar Set?-

Delante de ella, me encuentro completamente lavado en sudor, hasta ahora estoy recuperando el aire luego de la tortura que fue la prueba física, no obstante logre que mi cuerpo durante toda la semana resistiera, me duelen los brazos y las piernas, pero ya puedo manejar estas jornadas de ejercicio y durante las noches me dedique no solamente a cumplir con los deberes de la escuela, también trate de aprender un poco sobre el Tenis en mi tiempo libre, por lo que ya conozco algunas reglas a pelo asi como sus terminologías

-no, siempre tienen que haber dos puntos de diferencia para conseguir un Set…-

-muy bien…- me contesta ella buenamente sorprendida, aun me siguen tratando todos acá como un apestado, pero de momento está quedando demostrado que estoy aquí por puro interés… por más que las tetas de Kiyome san me siguán distrayendo -…¿Cómo se le llaman a esos dos puntos de diferencia?...-

-al primero se le llama ventaja… al segundo se le llama juego- contesto completamente firme ya recompuesto completamente de mi respiración agitada -…si el jugador contrario anota un punto cuando uno está en ventaja, la puntuación vuelve a ser 40 – 40…-

.-Excelente Hyodo kun, debo decir que estoy buenamente impresionada….- me dice Kiyome senpai sonriendo genuinamente antes de esbozar una mirada malvada -…¿Cuál es el tenista con más Grand Slam en lo que va de la era Open?...-

¡Esperen!¡¿Qué?!...¡¿Qué es esa pregunta?!¡¿Cómo se supone que yo vaya a saber eso?

-yo… no lo sé…- contesto titubeando, la verdad siento que esa pregunta es una puñalada trapera, no es posible que llevando tan poco tiempo en el club pudiera saber algo así

Estaba a punto de protestar por lo injusto de esa pregunta, no obstante, senpai suspira cruzada de brazos con un gesto cansado

-no te preocupes, esa pregunta ya no hacia parte de la prueba como tal…- me informa ella al parecer sabiendo lo que iba a decir, supongo que la consternación en mi rostro debió haber sido bastante grande -… la prueba física la pasaste, aun te falta para estar a la altura de los más veteranos acá pero nunca antes había visto a alguien mejorar tanto en cuanto a desempeño físico, y la teoría no la descuidaste, de hecho averigüe que estas cumpliendo diligentemente con los trabajos que tienes que llevar a clases…- suspirando profundamente me da por primera vez desde que estoy acá una mirada de aprobación -…aprobaste Issei, felicidades, puedes considerarte orgullosamente un miembro del club de tenis…-

Atrás mío una serie de aplausos comienzan a sonar, haciéndome notar que durante todo este tiempo estuve bajo la atenta mirada de mis compañeros de club y no me di cuenta debido al cansancio y a la tensión

-Muchas gracias…- respondo algo avergonzado ante ella y ante ellos, la verdad no estoy acostumbrado a la aprobación publica

-de haber contestado correctamente la pregunta trampa te hubiera hecho un regalo especial…- me dice ella con cierta decepción en su rostro -…bueno, no es tampoco como si un advenedizo fuera a saber en una sola semana como se mueve el mundo del tenis profesional, no ha llegado la primera persona que responda a la pregunta correctamente, ten…- me dice ella pasándome una carta del tamaño de un naipe de color beige, al mirarlo veo la figura de un conejo vestido de mago con una bolita de mimbre atada a su cabeza ¿pero qué es esto?

-se llama carta Moogle…- me responde ella como si leyese mi mente -…es una tarjeta de buena suerte que siempre entrego a los miembros reconocidos de mi club, digamos que es una pequeña manía mia….-

Ojeo una vez más la carta, parece algo antigua y de hecho el arte está muy bien cuidado, no sé si será de verdad un amuleto de buena suerte, pero de que es algo llamativo lo es

-lo cuidare con cariño Kiyome senpai…muchas gracias…- contesto mientras hago una avenía

-ya no tienes que ser tan formal, acá somos más como una familia de la cual ya puedes considerarte miembro, así que por hoy ve y descansa, pasare mi informe a Seito Kaicho, estoy seguro que ella estará complacida con escuchar sobre tu progreso…-

-yo… muchas gracias…- contesto un poco apenado, la verdad es que un descanso vendría bastante bien en estos momentos -…procedo a retirarme senpai…-

-descansa, el lunes quiero verte nuevamente en forma…- me dice ella mirándome maliciosamente de nuevo -…esto solamente fue el ritual de bienvenida, prepárate porque lo que viene cuesta arriba es mucho peor…-

Antes de que ella siguiese llenándome el corazón de terror con más trabajo físico me fui huyendo del lugar, no sin antes escuchar una risilla atrás

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-rayos, de verdad me siento algo cansado…-

Ya siendo tarde me encontraba de camino para mi casa, el cuerpo lo siento algo pesado debido a la falta de sueño de estos días, pero no es como si la euforia que me llena en este momento no me haga sentir mejor.

Al principio no creí que esto del club de tenis fuese a ir a alguna parte, pero hoy por primera vez recibí elogios sinceros de una chica bonita, así como la aprobación del resto de la gente del club, ser aceptado por los demás se siente bonito, casi me hace sentirme más como un imbécil por haber pasado tanto tiempo siendo un paria.

De repente el cielo se oscurece de repente bajo una atmosfera de color morado que se difumina retorciéndose y siento como el ambiente se enfrió casi de inmediato.

-vaya, y pensé que de verdad eras un chico listo…-

¡Reconozco esa voz!¡se trata de la misma tipa de la última vez!

-¡Tu!...- señalo con tono casi gutural mientras me giro sobre mí mismo, algo muy malo debe estar ocurriendo para que ella aparezca justo cuando el cielo se puso de este color

Esto parece casi una pesadilla ¿seguro que no colapse por el estrés y el trabajo físico? No hay manera de que algo asi sea verdad, esto seguramente debe ser una pesadilla

Delante de mí se encuentra la chica del puente mirándome con la misma malicia que cuando la descubrí, esta vez parece que solamente estamos ella y yo en esta extraña atmosfera

-…se me había hecho raro que dejaras de pasar por el puente luego de nuestro encuentro…- me anuncia ella vestida con el uniforme falso de escuela que utilizaba -…pensé que era por que estabas tomando prevenciones luego de nuestro encuentro, pero al encontrarte solo en este parque me hace pensar que no fue así…-

-Tsk…-

Es cierto, luego de lo ocurrido hace una semana comencé a tomar otra ruta para la casa, deje de pasar por el puente y tome un camino mucho más largo que me hacía pasar por este parque, debido al cansancio recién caigo en cuenta que de verdad este lugar es bastante menos concurrido de lo que me gustaría.

-Ok, esto del cielo no es normal ¿Qué se supone que esta pasando?...-

Si de por sí ya sentía que esta tipa era peligrosa, esta horrible distorsión de la realidad pesadilla realmente me recalca que esto es por sobre todo algo por encima de mi comprensión. Y todo eso gira en torno a ella

-oh, no te preocupes niño…- me anuncia ella con una voz sensual mientras extiende su mano y en esta aparece…¡¿una lanza de electricidad?!¡¿pero qué carajo?! -…todo esto acabara muy pronto-

El sonido de un aleteo particularmente fuerte inunda mis oídos mientras que dé la espalda de ella emergen dos largas alas plumadas de color negro, atrapadas por la leve corriente de viento plumas negras se enmarcan en torno a ella ascendiendo al cielo

-¡es…esto que!...-

¡¿Qué se supone que es todo esto?!¡¿Cómo es posible que esa cosa tenga alas?!¡no!¡¿Qué se supone que es ella?!¡¿en que se supone que me he metido?!-

-¡MUEREEEEE!...-

Me grita ella mientras me lanza el arma de energía que invoco con sus manos, por respuesta casi instantánea me arroje al suelo, el instinto de reacción me dice que siga girando tras lo cual al hacerlo escucho una leve explosión a mi costado. Antes de entender que estaba pasando estaba contra un árbol jadeando escondiéndome de ella, el suelo donde había rodado ahora está marcado por unos cráteres humeantes

-no está mal niño, parece que tienes buenos reflejos…- anuncia ella alzando el cielo terminándome de confirmar que estoy lidiando con algo que no es humano -…pero hasta aquí llegas, no dejare que un mocoso haga de mi un ridículo…-

Tengo que pensar con prontitud ¿Qué puedo hacer en este momento?¡¿Cómo puedo salir de esta vivo?!

-¡oye!¡antes de que me mates!¡¿de qué va todo esto?!...- grito a todo pulmón, puedo escuchar como un aleteo atrás mio marca la pauta de que se detuvo a medio ataque -….¡¿Por qué coño lo que se supone que seas quiere asesinarme?!...-

-jeh, ¿Por qué debería decirle cualquier cosa a un tipo que ya está muerto como tu?...- pregunta ella jocosa nuevamente volviendo al ataque apenas dándome tiempo para saltar hacia los arbustos cercanos al bosque cerca del parque -…¡no puedes huir niño!¡esta dimensión de bolsillo es ahora una prisión de la que no puedes escapar y que únicamente yo puedo liberar!...-

-¡Mierda!...-

Gruño por lo bajo ¿eso quiere decir que estuve atrapado sin escapatoria desde el principio?

-¡¿Qué eres tu exactamente?!...- vuelvo a preguntar tirando una piedra que había en el suelo al costado, lugar donde a continuación se escucha una explosión proveniente de uno de sus rayos

-bueno, ya que insistes y has eludido bien mis ataques pese a ser solo un mocoso…- sentencia ella relamiéndose en su sadismo aterrizando en el suelo cercano a mí -…yo soy un ángel niño, más precisamente un ángel caído y mi nombre es Raynare…-

-¡¿un ángel caído?!...- ¿uno de esos seres de la religión católica de occidente?¿son reales?

Me sacudo rápidamente y me palmeo mi rostro, no puedo cuestionarme en estos momentos nada, no hay nada dentro de la lógica o la razón que aplique en este caso, muy probablemente ella diga la verdad

-ok ¿y qué quiere un ángel caído conmigo?...- pregunto inquieto, calculando con cuidado cual es mi próximo paso, el solo salir corriendo me garantizara estallar en miles de pedazos

-lo repito, de verdad crees que…-

-¡vamos!¡has intentado engañarme para que saliéramos juntos y ahora estas disparándome lanzas de rayos declarándome muerto!...- le interrumpo de manera altanera -…lo menos que merezco es el saber por qué…-

Durante unos segundos ella se queda en silencio antes de dejar salir una carcajada viva

-¡jajajajajajajajajaja!¡lo reconozco mocoso, tienes las bolas bien puestas!...- me "¿felicita?" ella haciendo estallar el árbol tras el cual me encontraba, al hacerlo de tan desprovisto no pude lanzarme hacia otra cobertura -…digamos que te complaceré debido a que vas a morir acá….-señala otra lanza de esas preparándose para atacarme con ella, actualmente sentado en el piso no hay forma de que pueda huir -…mis superiores me enviaron a vigilarte debido a que creen que tienes cierto potencial que no podemos ignorar…- su tono si bien al principio era divertido ahora comienza a mostrar completo desagrado -…la verdad no veo mucho de especial en ti, pero que Azazel sama haya puesto un ojo sobre ti ya es garantía suficiente de que puedes ser una amenaza para nosotros, por lo tanto voy a exterminarte…-

-¡¿yo una amenaza?!...- pregunto tratando de mantener mi cabeza fría, una palabra mal dicha y moriré -…no sé si te has dado cuenta pero estoy actualmente sentado en el piso a punto de ser ejecutado por ti ¡no hay manera alguna de que yo pueda ser una amenaza para nadie!...-

-no lo intentes mocoso…- reniega ella relamiéndose -…si quieres culpar a alguien de tu situación, culpa a Dios quien puso esa Sacred Gear en ti…-

Puede que sea un esfuerzo infructuoso, pero sin poder pensar en nada mas tomo un puñado de tierra del piso y la lanzo a sus ojos.

-¡MALDITO!...-

-¡No se tu!¡pero si yo salgo de esta con vida terminaras metiéndote en problemas con tu líder!¡ya que solamente te ordeno que me vigilaras, no que me mataras!...-

Juego esa última carta tan pronto me disparo a correr en dirección al bosque de nuevo, no obstante

GUUUUGGGHHHHH

Puedo sentir como un objeto me atraviesa por la espalda cerca de mi costado derecho saliendo por mi abdomen haciéndome caer al suelo inmediatamente

-AAARRRHHHHHHGGGGG-

¡Arde!¡arde horriblemente!¡es el peor dolor que he sentido en toda mi vida!¡llevo mi mano a mi herida y sale una cantidad de sangre bastante peligrosa y sin embargo no puedo hacer nada para contenerla, no es solo el dolor que me impide pensar correctamente, mi cuerpo está sufriendo una serie de espasmos por el shock y mi visión se difumina por momentos

Escucho unos pasos que se acercan hacia mí, al levantar la mirada puedo reconocer la sombra de Raynare mirándome satisfecha

-las cucarachas son difíciles de eliminar lo admito…- me dice ella hundiendo su pie en mi herida haciéndome soltar un largo alarido de dolor -…pero no tienes que preocuparte por lo que me pase, total tú vas a morir y yo informare que el potencial que era conocido como Hyodo Issei fue eliminado por ser una amenaza…-

Triunfante crea una nueva lanza de energía y la hace girar sobre su mano apuntándola hacia mí, en este momento soy completamente incapaz de moverme

¿de verdad voy a morir así?

Justo cuando ya había encontrado algo que me llenase, un club al cual pertenecer, amigos que me reconocían, una meta a la cual aspirar, todo eso se va a desvanecer en este momento por razones que no entiendo

Un movimiento brusco se ciñe sobre mí, no obstante, no siento la puñalada que dará fin a mi existencia

-¡¿Qué?!...- pregunta Raynare exaltada forcejeando su lanza sobre mí, alzando un tanto mi mirada tanto como mi estado me lo permite, veo una pequeña criatura alzando una especie de círculo mágico, se trata de un conejo vestido de hechicero con una pelota de felpa en su cabeza…¡un momento!¡reconozco a ese conejo!

-e-eres…el de la carta Moo…moogle-

No tengo fuerza para hablar, mi cuerpo se enfría cada vez más y pronto me encuentro incapaz de mantener mi conciencia

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-mmmmmmm….-

Siento mi boca reseca pero con un sabor metálico bastante horrible, me duele la cabeza y siento que mi cuerpo me duele…¿Qué paso? No puedo recordar nada

Poco a poco abro mis ojos, la imagen es completamente borrosa por lo que alzo mis brazos para tallarme los ojos

-ughh…-

Un horrible punzón en la mitad de mi cuerpo me hace detenerme, forzando mis ojos me veo a mi mismo arropado por lo que quitando mis cobijas veo que tengo mi abdomen y pecho completamente vendados

Entonces recuerdo todo lo que paso

-¡ANGEL CAIGO!...- exclamo reaccionando por inercia agazapándome contra el borde de la cama. Es cierto, la chica que trato de engañarme era en realidad un ángel caído que me atrapo en una dimensión extraña donde estuvo a punto de matarme ¿Cómo es que estoy vivo? -

-vaya, esa es una buena forma de despertar…-

Una voz a mi costado llama mi atención, al ver de quien se trataba no hizo nada más que confundirme

-¡Kiyome senpai!...- exclamo nervioso mirándome vestido con el pantalón que llevaba y desnudo de todo lo demás a excepción de mis vendas -…¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?...-

En silencio me mira fijamente, no hay ninguna hostilidad en su rostro, pero pareciese que se tomara su tiempo para escoger que decirme

-el Moogle que te di fue quien te salvo…- me responde ella suspirando -…supuse que si lo que decía Kaicho era cierto, había ángeles caídos detrás de ti, por lo que te di una carta de invocación para que este te sacase de cualquier aprieto, él fue quien evito que te mataran y te tele transportó al salón central del club, no espere que terminases mal herido de esta manera…-

Parpadeo unas cuantas veces, hay varias cosas que el dolor me impide hacer, no obstante

-tu…¿sabías que esas criaturas existían?...- pregunto confundido -…¡Un momento!¡¿Kaicho también lo sabe?!...-

Nuevamente suspira profundamente como si la situación le fastidiase.

-Issei kun, necesito que me escuches atentamente…- me dice ella mirándome fijamente sin ningún rastro de duda en su mirar -…lo que te voy a decir será difícil de creer, pero es todo verdad…-

Pasaron varias horas desde que Kiyome senpai empezó a hablar, y debo decir que estoy atónito. Los ángeles, demonios, youkais y demás monstruos ¡¿todos son reales?!¡¿y todos viven entre nosotros?! No siendo eso lo más sorprendente, lo más sorprendente es ver que en realidad Rias Gremory asi como Sona Sitri y todos quienes las acompañan son demonios y son quienes regentan esta ciudad.

-sé que es difícil de creer, pero es así…- me dice ella tomando una carta e invocando nuevamente al mismo conejo que me salvo la vida el cual se queda mirándome moviendo su nariz -…por mi parte soy completamente humana, pero soy una domadora de bestias, mi linaje tiene una afinidad especial para poder criar y entrenar criaturas sobrenaturales …-

Inclusive Kiyome senpai está metida en todo este embrollo, todo esto es demasiado para asimilar de una sola vez. Lo impresionante es que aun asi solo puedo hacer una pregunta

-¿yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?...- pregunto extrañado a lo cual ella nuevamente me devuelve esa mirada inexpresiva pero inquisidora, prosiguiendo luego a acercarse a mi más de lo que me gustaría y olisqueándome la cabeza

-dentro de ti parece haber una Sacred Gear…- me dice ella confidente -…una bastante rara por lo que puedo percibir, como te dije como domadora de bestias tengo una cierta sensibilidad sobre estas cosas y dentro de ti hay un tesoro sagrado, al parecer uno con una bestia sellada dentro de ti….-

¿un tesoro sagrado? ¿sería de lo mismo que me estaba hablando Raynare?

-probablemente por eso es que estabas siendo blanco de los ángeles caídos de la zona…-

Ya veo, parece que acerté, esto me deja en una situación bastante mala, estoy siendo blanco de monstruos que no escatiman esfuerzos a la hora de querer matarme ¿Qué debería hacer?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?...- me pregunta ella con cierta curiosidad, haciéndome arquear mis cejas

-¿a qué te refieres senpai?...-

-estas siendo atacado por monstruos y según tengo entendido, tanto el Clan Gremory como el Clan Sitri tiene prohibido intervenir de manera directa en todo esto…- me confiesa ella dándome a entender casi de inmediato que estoy solo en todo esto -…en lo particular no me interesaría meterme en problemas ajenos, pero primero, eres un kouhai ya reconocido en mi club por lo que no me interesa dejarte a tu suerte, por otra parte…- esta vez se toma una pausa y pasa de mirarme con condescendencia a mirarme con un extraño toque de malicia predadora, casi se siente como si estuviese viendo a un cazador furtivo el cual ha visto su siguiente presa para convertir en un trofeo en la pared -…realmente tengo curiosidad, tu Sacred Gear tiene dentro de si una bestia superior y como domadora de bestia no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de entrenarte…-

Da mal rollo, ¡esta tipa me da muy mal rollo!¡puede ser una buena senpai y todo lo que desee!¡pero da bastante grima la forma en la que me está mirando, me hace sentir como una oveja pequeña delante de un lobo

_(Inserte ost…Master of the dessert [Egg Golem] – Sonic Adventure 2)_

-¿y bien?¿qué quieres hacer?...- me pregunta una vez más, durante un tiempo medite bastante sobre cómo debía actuar a tal punto que le dio tiempo a Kiyome senpai de preparar un té para ambos

-me gustaría defenderme para ser honesto…- contesto con completa franqueza mirando con cierto fastidio delante de mí -… no sé qué sea exactamente esta "Sacred Gear" pero ha sido suficiente razón para que haya criaturas sobrenaturales detrás mío, de hecho…- de reojo volteo a mirar a senpai quien entiende mi incomodidad, no obstante, sostiene mi mirada -…ha hecho que incluso lo hagan en lugares donde normalmente me sentía que me había ganado un lugar para estar tranquilo…-

-no me disculpare por revelarte la verdad Issei…- me señala ella dándole un sorbo a su bebida -…a diferencia de Rias san o Sona san, yo no tengo nada que me obligue a velar por nadie en este lugar, estoy agradecida con ambas por permitirme estudiar en un lugar donde después de cierto horario puedo trabajar con mis criaturas, pero yo me muevo únicamente por mis intereses, y si acepte el pedido de Sona Sitri de tenerte en mi club para tenerte vigilado de los ataques, es porque tu poder resuena completamente con mi naturaleza como te dije, si no, por más hábil que hubieses sido para el tenis no te habría dejado quedarte…-

-ya veo…- respondo escuetamente, la verdad estaba pidiéndole demasiado a la suerte creyendo que yo podría pertenecer a un club luego de todo lo que he hecho en la escuela

-Lamento decepcionarte, si quieres presentar la renuncia….-

-no, de hecho, me parece que este es un buen punto de partida…- le interrumpo dedicándole una sonrisa confiada -…puede ser que hubiera habido razones ulteriores para que yo terminasen en el club de tenis, pero de hecho es un lugar donde en una sola semana pese a todo el trabajo físico, me he sentido increíblemente cómodo…-

Afirmando eso abro y cierro mis puños, es verdad, nunca antes había disfrutado del trabajo físico como hasta ahora, de hecho, antes lo aborrecía y supongo que ella es la razón, al mirarla preguntándole en silencio ella asiente

-quería confirmar si lo de tu supuesta habilidad era verdad, por eso use mis poderes contigo…- me contesta dejando la taza de té vacía en la mesa de noche -…el resultado fue optimo, pese a que aún está dormido hay una naturaleza mágica bestial en ti que resuena con mi sangre, por eso mi entrenamiento te fortaleció físicamente en muy poco tiempo…-

-eso me gusta…- señalo asintiendo con el mentón -…¿puedes hacer que mi Sacred Gear se active?...-

Mi pregunta la hace parpadear extrañada, supongo que después de todo no espero que hiciera esa pregunta, no obstante, no demora en recomponerse comenzando a reír nuevamente de esa manera llena de alcurnia que puede llegar a desesperar a cualquiera

-Ooooohhhh ohohohohohohohoho… por supuesto que si…- me contesta ella al parecer divertida por algo que le sonó a un reto -…entender y despertar la naturaleza de las criaturas sobrenaturales es parte de lo que soy…-

Esbozo una sonrisa confidente, puede ser que sea por su propio interés, pero en este caso no me molesta que sea, asi, prefiero estar en el club de tenis por razones genuinas de ella que por una hipócrita cortesía.

-¿podemos hacerlo de una vez?...- pregunto desafiante, al hacerlo el gesto de ella se tuerce en seriedad

-eso me gustaría a mí, pero en este momento tu cuerpo esta maltratado, tratar de forzar un despertar podría reabrir las heridas que ya sane con magia…- me anuncia ella inexpresiva -…como domadora de bestias puedo hacer muchas cosas por mis bestias, pero curar heridas de muerte no es una de ellas, por lo que tuve que gastar una reliquia familiar bastante importante para traerte de las puertas de la muerte y no es algo que me gustaría perder, así que descansa en forma, mañana por la noche lo haremos cuando ya te hayas recuperado…-

-entiendo…- para alguien que dice que actúa únicamente por sus intereses, el que haya usado algo así y me esté dando la oportunidad de retirarme aun así me dice mucho de ella como persona

Senpai sin duda alguna es alguien en quien yo podría confiar por más que trate de hacer pensar lo contrario

Con ese pensamiento en mente vuelvo a recostarme en la cama, tocándome la herida puedo sentir como parte de esta incluso debajo de las vendas se siente cristalina

-debo agradecerle en forma mañana por haberme salvado la vida…- señalo mientras dejo que el sueño me invada otra vez

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-bueno, espero que estés preparado…- me dice Kiyome senpai vestida con un costoso y algo extravagante vestido victoriano de color azul y blanco -…ayer te deje descansar, pero hoy no tienes esa chance luego de pedirme que te ayudase a liberar tu poder…-

-si, estoy listo…- en respuesta yo sigo con una sudadera que ya comienza a oler mar por el sudor y la sangre y unas cuantas gazas cubriendo mi pecho y estomago -…¿Qué tengo que hacer?...-

Sin ninguna clase de aviso por su parte y de manera que llego a causarme bastantes nervios más que incomodidad, ella comienza a tomar mi cuerpo y a olisquearlo dando vueltas alrededor mío, pareciendo alguien que está revisando la calidad de algo que quiera comprar

No demoro en ponerme rojo, nunca he tenido novia y esta clase de contacto me pone la piel de gallina

-trata de aguantar, sé que es incómodo….- me dice ella al parecer notando mi nerviosismo

-hi…- dejo escapar con un alarido casi femenino

Luego de minutos de tortura finalmente se separa de mi cruzándose de brazos haciendo destacar su prominente busto, suspirando me mira fijamente

-extiende tu brazo izquierdo…-

Aquella petición me confunde, no obstante, no demoro en aceptar extendiendo mi puño izquierdo hacia delante, sin previo aviso ella hace un leve corte en el dorso de mi mano con su uña de uno de sus dedos meñiques para luego proceder a cortar parte de su muñeca y antes de darme tiempo de preguntar, deja que unas cuantas gotas de su sangre caigan en mi herida

-¡¿senpai?!¡¿pero que estas?!...-

De repente siento como un calor abrazador se extiende por mi brazo comenzando por el corte y extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo, siento como todo mi ser quema obligándome a cerrar mis ojos, al hacerlo veo una extraña silueta perdida entre una epifanía, llamas se ciñen sobre una gigantesca sobra de ojos verdes que me miran imponentes

¿eso es lo que hay dentro de mi?¿esa es la bestia?

-¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes estar agazapado Hyodo?...- la voz de Kiyome senpai me hace abrir los ojos en shock, ella esta cruzada de brazos delante de mi mirándome con molestia, mi puño sigue extendido, no obstante ahora no veo mi mano izquierda desnuda, sino veo una especie de guantelete con puntas doradas a su costado y una gema verde en donde debería estar el dorso de mi mano

-¿esta es mi Sacred Gear?...-

-si y no….- me responde ella en tono agrio -…si tuviera que ponerle un nombre a esto diría que es el "huevo" de tu verdadera Sacred Gear…- me dice ella mordiéndose levemente el pulgar frustrada -…por alguna razón mi sangre no fue suficiente para estimular la expulsión de la bestia, solamente para liberar parte de tu potencial… es como si la misma se negara a responder a mi llamado…-

Ya veo, supongo que al no despertar completamente como ella dice, su orgullo como domadora de bestias se vio herido

-¿entonces esto que es?...- le pregunto señalando mi guantelete, no puedo decir que se mucho o nada sobre esta cosa en mi puño, pero de alguna manera siento bastante poder proveniente de esta

-Es una Sacred Gear del montón…- me responde ella despectivamente -…una Twice Critical, su habilidad es duplicar tus habilidades…-

-eso hace…- bufo mirándola, si es así no veo por qué tantas personas quieren hacerme la vida imposible, levantar cincuenta kilos con facilidad suena a un logro divertido, pero no lo suficiente para ser el centro de seres sobrenaturales

Tras unos segundos en silencio dejándome examinar mi Sacred Gear, los ojos de Kiyome Senpai se llenan de determinación

-bueno Issei kun ¿Qué quieres hacer?...- me pregunta ella molesta

-¿uh?...-

-ya tienes ahí una herramienta que te da poder, es al menos el cascaron de por lo que te están buscando, querías defenderte y ahí tienes la herramienta para hacerlo ¿Cómo quieres proceder?...-

En silencio medito

-buena pregunta…. No había pensado tan lejos…- digo con cierta vergüenza, es cierto que lo normal sería esperar ahora a que me ataquen, pero luego de ver como cosas como Raynare me arrojaban rayos esperar una emboscada no me parece prudente

-te puedo proponer algo…- me dice ella con seriedad -…con una Twice Critical ni por asomo podrías desafiar a seres especialmente poderosos, pero ya que recibiste parte de mi sangre nuestra conexión espiritual se ha fortalecido y puedo ayudar a subir tu poder siempre y cuando yo esté cerca…- me dice ella pasando de la seriedad a un gesto desafiante y crápula -…¿no te parecería divertido ser quien golpee primero ahora?...-

¿Qué sea yo quien los ataque a ellos? ¿cómo haría eso? No lo sé, aunque supongo que Kiyome senpai tendrá algún recurso para eso

-¿pelear contra ellos?...- pregunto un tanto acomplejado, no es por nada, aun con lo que está diciendo Kiyome senpai Raynare lanzaba rayos de sus manos y podía volar, yo apenas soy un chico con un brazo que dobla mis capacidades físicas y el respaldo de ella

-no te preocupes…- me responde ella con cierta confianza -…son ángeles caídos, pero no son seres excepcionalmente poderosos, de hace tiempo he enviado a uno de mis chicos a que vigilase constantemente por la ciudad, su poder no es la gran cosa…- me dice mientras me guiña el ojo confiada -…entiendo tus nervios después de todo es la primera vez que lidias con monstruos… además-

Chasqueando sus dedos entrando en la habitación donde nos encontrábamos entra una armadura sin cabeza la cual casi me hace dar un paro cardiaco debido a lo monstruoso de su apariencia, su armadura negra como el azabache es cubierta por una capa de color rojo y una enorme espada que seguro mide más de metro y medio

-desde que te pusiste bajo mi cuidado también te pusiste bajo el cuidado de mis chicos…- y este Dullahan en particular tiene aversión con quien se mete con chicos indefensos…-

Un aullido ronco se escucha proveniente de la armadura, llenándome más de terror que de confianza

Aun asi, no puedo evitar cierta emoción, es cierto, esas cosas venían estrictamente con la única intensión de arrebatarme mi vida, no se siente nada mal buscar algo de revancha

-Kiyome senpai…-

-¿si?...-

-¿Qué ganas ayudándome de esta manera?...- pregunto genuinamente expectante, algo que puedo ver que le hace extrañar, pero es cierto, ella está dispuesta a venir a pelear junto a mi trayendo inclusive a sus monstruos únicamente por que se lo he pedido

No obstante, su mirada se llena nuevamente de esa intensión crápula que me había demostrado anteriormente, de la misma manera su Dullahan golpea la punta de su enorme espada contra el suelo sacando chispas

-creo habértelo dicho Issei…- me dice ella olvidándose incluso de los honoríficos con una sonrisa predadora -…¡Soy una domadora de bestias!¡y aspiro a ser la más poderosa de las ultima generaciones!¡¿Qué clase de idiota seria si desperdiciara la oportunidad de conquistar, dominar y controlar a quien tiene un monstruo lo suficientemente poderoso como para no reaccionar con solo mi sangre?!...- tomando una pausa retrocede divertida señalándome retadora -…Puede que estemos lanzando un bluff exagerado, pero apuesto a que llevas una bestia mitológica de enorme poder en tu interior, y la haremos salir… de una manera u otra, si para eso tengo que ayudarte en una ridícula pelea contra una serie de cuervos sobredesarrolados lo hare con gusto…-

No puedo evitar dejar caer mi cabeza abatido y unas cuantas lágrimas de paso

-Ella solamente me ve como uno de sus monstruos ¿verdad?...-

Si, al parecer sus verdaderas intenciones son las de convertirme en algo así como uno de sus mascotas, algo bastante retorcido si lo vemos en retrospectiva

Sin embargo

-Ok senpai, vamos a cazar algunos cuervos…-

Como dije anteriormente, no me importa que ella sienta interés por mi únicamente por el poder que llevo en mi interior, lo único que me importa es responder a la confianza que me ha brindado, de la misma manera también quiero tener mi revancha contra Raynare, no sé si será por el despertar de mi poder o las palabras de senpai, pero algo dentro de mí me pide urgentemente hacerle pagar a esa arpía por haberme herido de esta manera.

-perfecto… prepárate….- me dice ella mostrando una sonrisa perversa que antes de darme cuenta estoy esbozando junto a ella -…voy a pedirle a mis Pixies que nos traigan información…cuando tengamos una pista vamos a ir a coleccionar plumas negras-

Sin decir mucho más, tanto ella como su Dullahan se retiran de la habitación dejándome ahí de pie con cierta sensación de incomodidad y nerviosismo

-realmente parece una cazadora furtiva…-

Que lo primero que diga es que quiere ir a coleccionar plumas me dice que lo dijo por algo más que por hacerlo sonar bastante genial… lo cual lo fue todo sea dicho de paso

* * *

**FINAL CAPITULO 1**

* * *

PALABRAS DE AUTOR

Bueno para empezar lo correcto es desearles a todos una feliz navidad atrasada y un prospero año nuevo

ahora si, supongo que esta historia merece una explicación de como apareció y el detalle es que esto no es una historia como tal, o al menos no al uso, al menos de quienes estamos en el grupo de facebook de escritores de este fandom cuyo nombre no citare aquí por el cringe intenso que me corre por la sangre al pronunciarlo. por que esta nacio como una pequeña actividad tonta donde escribiría un fragmento corto de historia en una encuesta donde los integrantes escogerían el rumbo mediante las opciones de la misma (algo así como una vn trucha) y como fui haciendo eso durante un tiempo termine teniendo una historia hilada que haciéndole unos arreglitos aquí y alla podria valer bastante bien por si misma, razon por la cual arreglando los detallitos dichos la subo aqui para que quienes no estan en el grupo la disfruten, en lo particular tiene una base original y como es una actividad que pretendo retomar o que ya retome mejor dicho, creo que puedo actualizar de seguido

la subo en el perfil secundario mio por que como dije ,esto no es una historia mia dicha expresamente , por lo que la pondre en este lugar donde coloco mis idas de olla donde se que colocare las histoiras que no seran populares,

no siendo nada mas, otra vez, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo a todos


End file.
